Maling
by MayuAka
Summary: Akashi maling yang paling berbaya. "Mnnnnh … ahhh! … Chihiro …"/ MayuAka. M untuk adegan dewasa!


_**Warn! : OOC maybe, typos, boys love, ADEGAN DEWASA!**_

 _ **Kurobas Belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki**_

 _ **MayuAka**_

 _ **Maling by Zokashime**_

…

…

 _ **Enjoy!**_

Dia menongol dari balik pintu konbini, tangan putih pucat sibuk memegangi plastik berisi makanan. Meski wajahnya sedatar triplek, namun, dalam pikirannya ia mengoceh kenapa diluar begitu panas. Enggan rasanya untuk pulang, jikalau di konbini itu bukan tempat umum yang ramai dengan khalayak. Dia akan senang duduk seharian ditemani dengan ribuan kata pemuas nafsu.

Sebuah spekulasi.

Kaki yang hanya beralas sandal diangkat dan diajak untuk melangkah. Enyah dari tempat itu. Mayuzumi tidak mau menyaksikan alam yang begitu terang dan panas. Padahal ini bukanlah tengah hari, melainkan pukul tiga sore. Namun, sengatannya membuat ia ingin masuk dalam bathtub.

Jalan dipercepat, keringat turun dari pelipis. Ia sudah tak ingin makan, perutnya tetiba langsung kenyang, mungkin karena volume air yang masuk ke dalam lambung begitu banyak.

Tidak lama untuk dirinya menapakkan kaki lagi di apartemen minimalis. Apartemen yang tidak bagus apalagi mewah. Baginya ia bisa berteduh dengan nyaman pun sudah cukup. Mengelap keringat dengan punggung tangan, satu tangannya lagi merogoh saku mengambil kunci.

Klek!

Satu alis naik.

Ia mendorong pintu sampai terbuka. "Seingatku, sudah kukunci sebelum pergi," gumamnya. Kemudian ia masuk.

Terlihat sebuah sofa kecil dengan tas abu-abu bertengger di sana, dan juga sebuah meja dengan penghuninya, yaitu tiga buah novel bertumpuk rapi. Itu normal.

Mayuzumi meletakkan bawaan di atas meja. Dia berdiri agak kaku, netra abu itu tak berpindah fokus dari ranjang yang tidak normal. Ia menelan ludah, tenggorokannya tercekat.

Pasalnya, ranjang yang imut itu sedang memamerkan paha putih seseorang. Mayuzumi mulai memperhatikan dari ujung jari-jari kaki, naik ke betis, kemudian paha yang membuatnya sedikit menjilat bibir, lalu tiba-tiba ia melengos setelah tak sengaja melihat celana dalam yang menongol sedikit dari kemeja yang menutupinya. "Akashi, kau sedang menggodaku, hh?" katanya.

Tapi, pemuda yang bernama Akashi sama sekali tidak bergeming. Ia sedang menikmati tidurnya. Satu tangan di atas kepala, satunya lagi anteng di samping tubuh. Kedua netra rapat sempurna, menyatukan bulu mata yang begitu lentik. Wajahnya yang damai dengan sedikit keringat membuat Mayuzumi tidak tahan untuk memandanginya, ia gemas.

Apalagi, Akashi yang merupakan kekasihnya itu tidur dengan mengenakan kemeja putih panjang yang hanya menutupi sampai bagian paha atas saja, memperlihatkan sedikit celana dalamnya. Ya, Akashi tidur tanpa memakai celana.

Mayuzumi berulang menarik napas menahan hasratnya untuk menerkam. Dia tidak paham untuk apa Akashi tidur tanpa mengenakan celana. Jika ia kepanasan, seharusnya baju saja yang dibuka, bukannya celana, kan?

Kalau Akashi melakukan semua ini untuk menggodanya, itu tidak sopan. Dan dia tidak akan tergoda, tentu saja, walaupun kenyataanya saat ini ia sedang berperang menahan birahi.

Ya, tapi ia cukup bersyukur, bukan maling yang datang ke apartemennya. Masalahnya, ia ingat betul bagaimana ia mengunci pintu sebelum ke konbini. Tapi saat pulang, ternyata pintunya sudah terbobol. Akashi memang nakal, entah darimana ia mendapatkan duplikat kunci dan seenaknya tidur di ranjang dengan keadaan seperti itu. Ah, mungkin Akashi malah maling yang paling berbahaya.

Mayuzumi ingin mencium bibir delima itu, namun ia urungkan, sepertinya ia harus mandi terlebih dahulu untuk membasmi keringat. Jadi, sebelum enyah, tangannya gemas dan meremas penis Akashi sampai membuat empunya meringis.

Sower diputar, jutaan molekul jatuh pada kulit pucat di bawahnya. Ia menikmati tetesan yang tersampaikan. Begitu segar, hawa panas kabur menghilang. Kricik kricik setiap air yang jatuh menjadi musik pengiring saat dua tangan mendekapnnya dari belakang. "Akashi," katanya tanpa menoleh.

"Chihiro," bisiknya. Akashi menjilat punggung Mayuzumi kemudian setelah itu ia mencium satu titik yang begitu lama sembari mengeratkan dekapnnya.

Sower dimatikan, Mayuzumi berbalik tanpa melepas pelukan Akashi-nya. "Apakah, aku membangunkanmu," tanyanya.

"Iya, suara airmu berisik," jawabnya. Ia memajukan pinggul dan menggesek penis Mayuzumi yang terbungkus celana dalam dengan penisnya.

Mayuzumi meringis tertahan. "Masih menggodaku, ya? Hm?" katanya, ia melepaskan tangan Akashi yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Lalu memandangi dari atas sampai bawah. Sexi. Rambut merahnya lepek karena terkena air, kemeja putihnya basah membuat tubuhnya terjiplak. "Kemana celanamu?" ia mengganti topik.

Mata Akashi berkilat. "Tadi saat di jalan ada orang yang seenaknya menumpahkan minuman ke celanaku," katanya geram.

"Oh, mungkin tidak sengaja."

"Akan kuberi pelajaran nanti."

"Mengapa tidak saat itu?"

"Karena dia tak ketahuan sudah kabur."

Mayuzumi bergidik, bukan karena mata Akashi menyilatkan cahaya aneh tapi karena ia mulai dingin. "Masuklah duluan, aku mandi dulu. Bajumu letakkan saja di tempat baju kotor dan carilah baju ganti di lemari."

Bukannya menuruti perintah, Akashi malah menarik Mayuzumi dan menciumi bibir pucat itu ganas. Menjilatinya, menggigit penuh nafsu. Membuat si kepala abu tidak ingin kalah dan mulai membalas ciuman. Ia menarik tubuh mungil Akashi dan ditabrakan di dada, mendekapnya. Beberapa saat kemudian ciuman itu terputus. Saliva menjadi saksi bisu hasil olahan mereka. "Oke, jadi kau tidak mau menuruti perintahku, tapi malah minta di cumbu," katanya, mayuzumi menyeringai.

Sower dihidupkan. Ia kembali merenggut bibir yang sudah mulai bengkak di bawah guyuran air. Memasukkan lidah ke dalam gua tanpa makna namun memberikan nikmat. "Nnnhh," desah Akashi. Tangan Mayuzumi berada di pinggul, sedangkan tangan Akashi meremas surai basah abu-abu di hadapannya ingin lebih.

"Mnnnnh … ahhh! … Chihiro …" ia meringis mendapati Mayuzumi sedang menikmati lehernya dan menancapkan taring di sana sampai rasanya perih. Kemudian kepalanya menegadah, lidah panas Mayuzumi mulai menjelajah liar. Begitu pula dengan kedua tangannya yang tak mungkin diam, dia sedang asyik memainkan dua kelereng kembar dari balik celana dalam.

"Ahh! Ahh! Chi– Ahh! –hiro …."

"Hmn, mendesahlah sayang," bisik Mayuzumi lalu mengulum telinga Akashi yang memerah panas. Setelah asyik dan nikmat menjajah leher, kini bibir nakal Mayuzumi turun sedikit melewati tulang dada dan berhenti di dua benjolan yang sudah ereksi. Terlihat jelas, walaupun ada di balik kemeja putih yang sudah basah kuyup.

Ia mengusap perlahan keduanya mencoba memberi godaan.

"Ahnnn." Akashi mengigit bibir bawah. Menarik kepala Mayuzumi untuk cepat mengecup puttingnya.

"Oh, sudah tidak sabar," gumam Mayuzumi, namun ia menuruti apa yang kekasihnya mau. Mulutnya mengenyot putting kanan Akashi dari luar kemeja, sedangkan yang kiri ia pilin kemudian tarik dengan satu tangan, tangan lainnya masuk ke dalam bokong menyelusuri jalan terbelah di sana.

"Ahhhhh! Ahhhhh –nnnnhhh!" Akashi menggeliat nikmat. Masih kurang, kedua tangan yang terbebas menaikkan kemejanya ke atas dan membuat Mayuzumi terkesiap.

"Padahal aku masih menikmati yang di luar kemeja," tuturnya dengan senyum tak terdefinisikan. Lalu meraup putting yang sudah bengkak dan merah, mengenyotnya, memilin dengan lidah, menjilatinya, juga menggigit hingga sang empu berteriak sakit dan nikmat.

Setelah itu, Mayuzumi memutar Akashi, memeluknya dari belakang. Mematikan sower. Ia menurunkan celana dalam Akashi, hingga penis yang sudah terbangun itu berdiri dengan gagah. Menciumi leher belakang Akashi, dan membuat busa di tangannya dengan sabun cair yang baru saja ia beli tadi pagi. Selepas banyak busa tercipta, ia usapkan pada penis bengkak Akashi dan empunya pun menggelijat.

"Ah! Chihiro, itu …" Akashi mengangkangkan kedua kakinya.

Mayuzumi sedang bermain. Ia maju mundurkan tangannya yang licin oleh busa. Kadang mengocoknya kuat kadang juga perlahan membuat Akashi tidak sabar. Ia tekan dengan manja bagian paling ujung.

"Akhhh!" Napasnya memburu, bagiannya juga sudah sesak daritadi kalau mau tahu. Mayuzumi menurunkan celana dalam, lalu menggesek-gesekan penisnya perlahan di bokong Akashi. Sampai Akashi tak berdaya, membuat dia mencakari pahanya.

"Chi –hi –ro … aku … a-aku… Ahhhh!" desahan terakhir Akashi sebagai klimaksnya.

Mayuzumi masih menciumi leher. "Curang, kau duluan padahal punyaku masih gagah," bisiknya.

"Aku juga masih belum puas."

 _ **Silahkan berfantasi sendiri!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Wkwkkwwkk, apa ini?**

 **Pelampiasan, setelah sembuh dari sakit.**

 **Woshhhhhhhhh!**


End file.
